Ayame
by bookgirl111
Summary: "Greetings I am Saki Hanajima. Today I will read to you the gruesome tale of Rapunzel or rather Ayame. So let us begin. Once upon a time, there was a couple that longed for a child. And as you would know it one day their wish come true. Warning Yaoi AyamexHatori AN: Merry/Happy/New/Christmas/Birthday/Year to my good friend hostclubaddiction


Ayame

**AN: the title is that way it is because Rapunzel is the girls name and the name of the story so this is the same set up. Enjoy~ **

"Greetings I am Saki Hanajima. Today I will read to you the gruesome tale of Rapunzel, as rewritten by my good friend Tohru Honda. Staring will be Ayame otherwise known as the snake and Hatori the dragon. Good will to you all, and the waves tell me this will be a wonderful tale. I also apologize in advance for my side comments and will try to keep them to a minimum, they will be placed within () so you do not get confused. So let us begin.

"Once upon a time, there was a couple that longed for a child. And as you would know it one day their wish come true. But because they were so poor, while waiting for the child's birth the woman worked often in their small garden behind their cottage on the edge of the forest. And at the same time the man worked extra hours trying to make more money for the soon to be growing family.

"But one day while the woman was walking in the forest collecting wild mushrooms with her husband, there it was in a lavish garden laid the tastiest rapunzel with the beautifulest of color she had ever seen, and the woman felt her mouth water at its sight.

"Yet alas the garden was owned by the evil witch Akito, so the woman didn't dare to go near it much less eat it. Soon the enchanted salad the only thing she could think of. It was because of that that her husband decided to go off and steal some of the rapunzel for his beloved wife. And she ate it gladly, but because of its perfection enchantment she still wanted more and craved it over anything else.

"It was then during his second time that the evil witch Akito who caught him in the act. She screamed with a powerful pitched voice:

"_**How dare you steal my rapunzel!**_"

"Scared out of his wits he told the witch of his about his wife and the witch said: "_Oh well, take as much as you like but on one condition- that you give me your child._" The man (who I personally believe is a pathetic wimp) was to frighten to say no, so he agreed to the witch's demands.

"And as soon as the child was born the witch come and took it the infant with her. It was a cute little boy, as cute and beautiful as a little girl, and the witch Tea named the baby boy Ayame. Ayame grew up and got cuter and more stunning by each day. His hair as white as snow, eyes like pure gold, and skin like white marble.

"It was then when he was when he was seven that the witch grew to dot on him so to the point that she didn't want anyone else to see him in her own fear of him being taken away. And of course she was very possessive of things, he did after all belong to her. And that was the witch Akito's justification as to why she locked him inside a tower placed in the deepest part of the woods where no man dared to roam.

"The tower was enchanted by the witch so it didn't have a door, so when Akito wanted to get inside all she ever did was yell: "_Ayame, Ayame, let down your hair!_" where a small window that alone let sunlight into the building did a braid of white hair would fall.

"You see as soon as Akito moved the boy Ayame to this tower she placed a curse upon his hair so that is would grow as long as necessary for it to be used as the entrance. Then upon the command the boy would let down his long braided hair through the window and the witch would climb up the tower to him.

"A few years later a handsome prince named Hatori ride through the woods with his cousin Shigure and heard the most beautiful voice sing, but what the bewitched prince didn't know that it was Ayame singing. It was then that he fell in love with the voice. Over the next few weeks that usual indifferent character Hatori started to look for the source of the voice.

"Then one day he saw a tower and heard the voice come from a single window. Searching around he saw no way to get in, so he was at a dead end of finding a way to the angel the voice belonged to. Frustrated when he didn't find a way in he left for that day.

"But of course the prince wouldn't give up just like that, so he decided to go back to the tower everyday so he could hear that fantastic voice again. And one day did it finally pay off. The witch Akito cloaked in black, who came to the tower and yelled up to the window: "_Ayame, Ayame, let down your hair!_" and so the braid was let down, smirking upon his indifference face (Scary right?) Hatori thought _'So that is how I can got inside to see my angel'_.

"It was there hidden by the trees that Hatori sat and waited until finally the evil witch Akito had climbed down the braid of hair and left did Hatori move and stood underneath the window and yell:

"_Ayame, Ayame, let down your hair!_"

"And on response the hair fell out of the window, so he climbed up the tower, much like when he was a child sneaking in and out of the castle.

"When he got up to the top and sat down by the edge of the window did he see the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life. The boy had hair as white as snow, skin as pale as marble, and big innocent eyes of gold.

"Upon sight, one would think that Ayame who had been deprived of human contact would get scared when he saw the man but his personality (Despite being raised by a witch who was horrible, of course) shown and curiosity took over because he personally had never seen another man in his life. The only other person that he had ever seen was the witch, and she wasn't the most fun person to talk to.

"Clearing his throat prince Hatori said: "_I was traveling through the woods when I heard the most beautiful voice ever and feel under its spell, for weeks I have searched and now here I am before you. But even I did not think I would find the most beautiful creature on the planet._" He recited for perhaps the hundredth time causing Ayame to blush and looked away with a not so small smile upon his face.

"Smirking (And terrifying) once again Hatori walks up to Ayame across the small space in the tower, and places his arms around Ayame's waist and asked: "_What is your name?_" Ayame blushed lightly before he whispered his name to the first person ever: "_Ayame…_" Hatori smiled a small yet stunning smile before he kissed Ayame on the cheek, and said: "_A perfect name for a perfect angel. My name is Hatori._"

"Ayame smiled sweetly, and caused Hatori's heart to speed up. Unable to control himself any longer he leaned down and kissed those plum red lips. Pulling back from their first kiss Ayame sat happily upon his bed with Hatori there. But at some point they ended up with Ayame on top of Hatori's lap, and snuggled for a period of time in silence.

"Then Hatori asked: "_Ayame do you believe in love at first sight?_" Ayame looked up at him and nodded to Hatori before he whispered: "_Yes._" It was then that Hatori asked (Rather in my opinion popped the question): "_Would you marry me?_" Ayame gasped before squealing and nodded happily hugging Hatori like a snake (Ironic much?) and pulled him back into a kiss.

"When they parted Ayame remember a thing both had forgotten long forgotten in one another's company , he looked sadly at Hatori and said: "_But how will I get out of here? The enchantment makes it so I can never go._" He spoke somberly looking down accusingly at his long enchanted white hair.

"(Yes, how do you plan to get out of the tower and then past the witch alive?) Thinking about it quietly to himself Hatori and then promised to bring a silk cored every night when he would visited, so that way Ayame could knit a ladder out of the silk and escape.

"When dawn was on the break and Hatori was getting ready to climb back down did he give Ayame a kiss and said: "_You mustn't tell witch Akito about my little visits_." Ayame promised not to and they shared one more kiss. It was then that Hatori climbed down and got on his horse before riding off.

"When Hatori entered the palace with a small smile upon his face everyone was in a mode of shock and stayed out of his way it was only until he came to the throne room and passed by his cousin Shigure, who also was scared by the smile, dared to speak to him.

"Shigure asked: "_What has happened to you?_" and Hatori looked at him as though his cousin had gone and grown a second head and asked rather confused: "_What do you mean?_" In response to what Hatori had said Shigure explained: "_The smile you have placed upon your face has scared half the kingdom, and gone to kill the other half._" Hatori simply smirked and said: "_Oh, I see._" But Hatori didn't answer their question, not his father, not his mother, and most certainly not Shigure; he just walked away with his small smile.

"And after that Hatori came to see Ayame every night he could bringing silk and spend time with the other. It was during those nights that Ayame would work on knitting his latter before hiding all of it underneath the hollowed stairs, and during that day Ayame kept quiet about Hatori's little visits to the witch Akito. And over time Ayame noticed his clothes where getting tighter in certain areas but kept silent.

"But one day it seems that Ayame forget and slipped while helping the witch Akito climb into the tower: "_My, my, you are much heavier then the prince._" This caused the witch Akito to blush red on her cheeks from anger and embarrassment.

"In rage she yelled:

"**How dare you go behind my back!**"

"She uncontrollably cut off Ayame's hair before casting a spell and sending him away with her magic to another side of the forest. When Ayame was gone and the witch Akito calmed down did she clearly think of what she had just done, gasping she said: "_Oh no! He was mine and I just send him away!?_"

"Then she remembered that Ayame had been talking about a prince, and the witch got a grin on her face."_A prince huh, he will be mine…_" And so she tied the cut off hair to the hook outside of the window so when the prince came he could climb up. And so the witch Akito waited for the prince to come. When nightfall came and the prince came up she say: "_Your little angel is gone, but don't worry now is it just you and me_…"

"In both fright and sadness did Hatori threw himself out of the window grabbing onto the braid and landed in a thorn bush blinding one eye by its thorns, before he left. Leaving the witch Akito trapped in the tower. He rode in the woods for before returning home, but never gave up his search, and spent months looming for Ayame. The prince Hatori was full of sadness, and was so empty without Ayame there with him.

"It was the when he went all the way to the border of his kingdom at the other end of the forest that he heard someone sing, a saddening yet beautiful song. And he knew right away who that voice belonged to, climbing off of his horse, he ran towards the voice while screaming Ayame's name.

"Ayame was surprised when he saw Hatori, and was so happy that he started to cry. Reaching out his arms Ayame was delicate with his swollen belly and was so happy to be in Hatori's arms again. And they both felt their hearts beat fast with their love once more.

"Hatori kissed Ayame and said happily: "_Ayame, love, is this our child you hold?_" Hatori asked making Ayame laugh a little and not in yes. "_Then now can you come with me to my castle!_" and Ayame giggled as they rode back.

"When Hatori and Ayame returned to the castle they were married, and had a beautiful baby boy named Yuki and lived (You guessed it right) happily ever after.

_THE END._

**AN: Merry/Happy/New/Christmas/Birthday/Year to my good friend and almost sister **hostclubaddiction**! And I am so sorry it came out the way it did, I didn't plan on that to happen but I am working on the second one for Yuki and Haru right now then on the final one which I will not reveal later. So see you~ **

**Sincerely, bookgirl111**

**.'' **


End file.
